2007: DenLiner Crash!
is the thirty-ninth episode of Kamen Rider Zi-O. It is the first part of the Kamen Rider Den-O tribute arc. Thus, it features the return of Yuto Sakurai, portrayed by Yuichi Nakamura, the four Taros and Deneb voiced by Toshihiko Seki, Kōji Yusa, Masaki Terasoma, Kenichi Suzumura, and Hōchū Ōtsuka respectively, and the full debut of the Den-O Ridewatch. It also features the first look of GrandZi-O and the GrandZi-O Ridewatch. Synopsis The train that travels through time, the DenLiner, suddenly makes an emergency stop! The Imagin that reside within all exit the train too! They have come to 9 5 Do to have Junichiro fix their broken DenLiner. "But, I just fix home appliances..." he replies. Furthermore, Ora has created Another Den-O after finding a suitable target: a man who is jealous of his sister's lover... Continuity and Placement *''Kamen Rider Den-O: After the events of ''Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FOREVER. However, since Sougo doesn't remember the DenLiner, Another Den-O, and Imagin, the film might as well be non-canon, as previously stated by the show's producer Shinichiro Shirakura.https://twitter.com/cron204/status/1096789286249160704 Plot In a field, Sougo as GrandZi-O is facing Another Den-O. He utilizes the final form's ability to summon Kamen Riders: Build, Kuuga, OOO and Gaim to attack the Another Rider as Woz exclaims that Sougo is now finally inheriting all Heisei Riders' power. In the meantime, two mysterious persons are observing the battle, noting that finally, the Demon King is here. Meanwhile, the train of time DenLiner is crashing at 2019 Japan, with the Imagins bickering... The Imagins are crashing at 9 5 DO when they request Junichiro Tokiwa's aid at repairing the DenLiner. It seems that the uncle is considered the best repairman of this era. Junichiro said that he only repairs clocks, but Urataros explains that the DenLiner is just like a giant clock, inciting his curiosity. Junichiro is still hesitating, however, but Ryutaros possesses him and alongside the other Imagins, they go to DenLiner, with a concerned Sougo in tow. Somewhere in the city, Ora meets Heure to discuss the situation regarding Sougo now, as he only needs 2 more Ridewatches to ascend as Oma Zi-O, foiling Time Jackers' plan. Ora claims that she has a way to deter this, however. At a cemetery, Takuya Endo is seen mourning at his sister's gravestone. He is then approached by Yukihiro Osumi, but Takuya lashes at him, saying that Yukihiro is the one responsible for his sister's death. Suddenly, Ora appears and offers Takuya a chance to change the past, but for that, he must help her steal the DenLiner. Takuya is transformed into Another Den-O and escapes with Ora as Yukihiro can only cower in despair. Then, a Mole Imagin appears before him. The Imagin asks what Yukihiro's wish, and he answers that he wants to help Takuya. With that, the contract is forged. At the DenLiner, Junichiro notes that it indeed operates just like a giant clock. So, he will endeavor to repair it. Suddenly they're attacked by Another Den-O. Sougo, Geiz and Woz transform into Zi-OTrinity... only to intercepted by ZeroLiner, driven by Yuto Sakurai and Deneb. Sougo confuses Yuto as Kyosuke Kiriya, but he transforms into Kamen Rider Zeronos to defeat Sougo, that he proclaims as Demon King. After a brief scuffle, they find that Another Den-O is still attacking the DenLiner, so they combine their attack to defeat him. The Another Rider reverts back into Takuya and Ora helps him escape. Back in 9 5 DO, Yuto explains that he and Deneb are from the future. They seen the rise of Oma Zi-O after Sougo collects all 20 Ridewatches, so they travel back in time to stop him. After that, Yuuto and Deneb leave the shop. As Sougo is confused, Momotaros possesses Geiz because he wants to defeat Another Den-O by himself. He went outside with a panicked Tsukuyomi chasing him. Meanwhile, Sougo is still brooding. He initially wanted to collect all Ridewatches to defeat Oma Zi-O himself, but as Yuuto said, he will become the Demon King instead in that event. He asks Woz if obtaining that power will help him defeat Oma Zi-O. Woz states that the only power that can match Oma Zi-O is Oma Zi-O itself, and assures him that he will surely obtain it after the ultimate power. Sougo is left confused, but soon had to leave with Woz for aiding Geiz. Another Den-O is on a rampage to find the DenLiner. Momotaros, in Geiz's body, arrives to fight, but he doesn't know how to transform using Ziku Driver. Tsukuyomi helps him, and he transforms into GeizRevive Goretsu. He fights Another Den-O valiantly, but the Mole Imagin disrupts him as he wanted to fulfill Yukihiro's wish. Then, Sougo and Woz arrive, wondering about the Imagin. Yuto also arrives and challenges Sougo once again, but the future Demon King states that he still wants to ascend no matter what, as he wants to become the nicest Demon King. Sougo transforms into Zi-O Trinity, dragging Momotaros inside the Fusion Rider as he had possessed Geiz. Sensing Momotaros inside Zi-O, Yuto transforms into Zeronos Vega form and a free-for-all battle begins. In the end, Zi-OTrinity defeats Zeronos, but as he moves to Another Den-O, the repaired DenLiner arrives. In the midst of confusion, Another Den-O hijacks the train of time and he escapes into another point of time. The Mole Imagin, realizing that Yukihiro's wish is fulfilled, then goes inside of his contractor. Zi-OTrinity cancels the transformation and Geiz immediately grapples with Momotaros in annoyance. Sougo notes that they don't know the arriving point of DenLiner, as Woz answers that they need the Den-O Ridewatch for that. Momotaros gives him said Ridewatch as he and his fellow Imagin had already created it, and it resonates with other 19 Heisei Ridewatches to form the GrandZi-O Ridewatch, as the others (except Woz and Momotaros) witness in horror... Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : *Ziku-Driver, Ridewatch Voices: *Ziku-Driver Voice: *BeyonDriver Voice: Guest Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Zi-O, Momotaros: *Kamen Rider Geiz: *Kamen Rider Woz, Urataros: *Kamen Rider Zeronos, Deneb: *Kintaros: *Ryutaros: *Another Den-O: *Mole Imagin, New Mole Imagin: Forms and Collectibles Used Ridewatches *'Watch used:' **Zi-O ***Zi-O, GrandZi-O, Zi-OTrinity **Geiz ***Geiz, GeizRevive *'Rider Armor(s) used:' **Zi-O ***GrandZi-O, Zi-OTrinity **Geiz ***GeizRevive Goretsu *'Kamen Rider(s) summoned by GrandZi-O:' **Build RabbitTank Form (From Build Episode 1), Kuuga Mighty Form (From Kuuga Episode 12), OOO Tatoba Combo (From OOO Episode 3), Gaim Orange Arms (From Gaim Episode 1) EP1 BUILD SUMMONING.png|Build using Vortex Finish (RabbitTank) EP12 KUUGA SUMMONING.png|Kuuga using Mighty Kick EP3 OOO SUMMONING.png|OOO using Tatoba Kick (with some concrete pillar) EP1 GAIM SUMMONING.png|Gaim being summoned Miridewatches *'Watch used:' **Woz ***Woz *'Futurering(s) used:' **Woz ***N/A Other Form Changes *Den-O - Sword Form *Zeronos - Altair Form, Vega Form Errors *The Gaim Orange Arms summoned from Gaim episode 1 has the Pine Lockseed on his Lockseed Holder, which he has yet to obtain the said Lockseed from Kaito Kumon in episode 2. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 13, . *'Viewership': 4.1% *'Closing Screen Ridewatches:' **Kamen Rider: Zi-O, Geiz **Ridewatches: ***Zi-O: Zi-OTrinity, Den-O ***Geiz: GeizRevive (Goretsu) *'Count at episode end' **'Watches in Zi-O's possession': Zi-O, OOO Tajadol Combo, Kodama, Zi-O II, Zi-OTrinity, Chalice, Den-O, GrandZi-O (Incomplete), Phone, Bike **'Watches in Geiz's possession': Geiz, Cross-Z, Genm, Knight, GeizRevive, Phone, Bike **'Watches in Tsukuyomi's possession': Phone, Taka **'Watches in Woz’s possession': Woz, Shinobi, Quiz, Kikai, Ginga, Phone *This episode concludes the movie Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FOREVER is non-canon for the following reasons below: **Geiz and Tsukuyomi not recognizing the DenLiner during the start of the episode. However in the movie, the DenLiner rescued them when the two were riding in damaged Time Mazines. **Sougo and his friends don't remember the Taros and vice-versa. After the DenLiner crashed, Urataros spotted Geiz & Tsukuyomi, referring them both as "local folk", not recognizing Geiz who was there during Ryotaro's cameo. **When Zi-O & Geiz fight the 2019 version of Another Den-O, they don't seem to recognize the Another Rider as they previously fought a previous version from 2007. Zi-O was able to figure the Another Rider's name by reading "DEN-O" labelled on his suit. **However this leaves the mystery of how the Kuuga & W Ridewatches was achieved, which both appear in the series in episode 21, nearly one month after the film's release. *As with Fourze, Wizard, Hibiki, Kiva and Kabuto tribute arcs, Takeru Satoh does not return as Ryotaro Nogami, though he previously had made an appearance in Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FOREVER. *Another Den-O makes his first televised appearance as the 2019 version created by Ora since his previous appearance in Heisei Generations FOREVER. *This episode marks Yuichi Nakamura’s second appearance in a tribute arc, though he is reprising an entirely different character. **This makes Nakamura the first and so far only actor returned to portray two different characters from two different installments in Zi-O, not counting Takamasa Suga portraying both Shinji Kido and Dark Shinji since they both essentially the "same" person hailing from the same season. ***This case is quite similar to Kenji Ohba in , who reprised his previous roles as , , and . **This fact is entirely referenced in the episode, where Sougo mistakes Yuto for Kyosuke. *At the start of the episode, when Yuto watches the battle far away, OOO is seen to be strangely suspended midair in the middle of his finisher as Gaim moves in to attack Another Den-O, even though OOO's attack was completed moments moments ago before Gaim was even summoned. **In the following episode, this is later revealed to be one of GrandZi-O's abilities, to allow him to reverse Riders and suspend them in midair until he reactivates them. However in said episode, GrandZi-O reverses OOO's finisher then allows it to resume after using Build's Fullbottle Buster finisher then summons Gaim after said both finishers were complete, proving that this shot is indeed still an error. *The Riders summoned by GrandZi-O are likely coming from their original timeline, as the background during the Legend Riders battle are briefly shown while being summoned. *Despite Sougo collected most of the Ridewatches, he has yet to obtain the Drive Watch and is using the Ridewatch that was previously in Oma Zi-O's possession. *GrandZi-O shares some similarities to Blade's King Form: **Blade's King Form armor wields the power of the 13 Spade-type Undeads inside the Rouze Cards and he can summon some of them to control by inserting to the King Rouzer. **GrandZi-O's armor has the power of 20 Legendary Heisei Kamen Riders, including his own onto his crown, and he can summon each Rider or weapon by clicking on it in order to defeat his enemies. External links *TV Asahi's official episode guide for 2007：デンライナー・クラッシュ！ *Heisei 20's official episode guide for 2007：デンライナー・クラッシュ！ References ru:2007: Крушение Ден-Лайнера! Category:Crossovers Category:New Form Episode